Going Out
by Benjikun
Summary: Yui Bidou (Viluy) and Lulu Teluno (Tellu) of the Witches 5 decide to go out to have some fun since they have nothing else to do. A small look at the civilian lives of the villains from Sailor Moon S.


"It's strange… how girls so different could become friends."

This is what the students at the Mugen academy whispered among themselves whenever they saw the two girls hanging around together, as if they thought such closeness wasn't natural. As they all whispered, pointed and even stared at the two girls doing anything together (be it just walking, sitting next to each other during recesses, or even attending each other classes), though they didn't seem to mind, merely ignoring the attention they garnered from observers.

"Yui… do you think people find it strange to see us together?" Asked the green haired girl, Lulu while she twirled the tendril of a plant next to her. "You have noticed it too? We're both heads of class, it's just natural for us to be friends. I personally couldn't care less what they think about us being close, Lulu." Yui casually flipped her white hair, as if the thought of even caring a little about what people thought disgusted her. Lulu picked a flower from a pot nearby, and placed it on her friend's Yui's ear. "I couldn't care less either about it Yui… It's not like we live to please them anyway." Yui smiled at her friend, and in turn picked another flower from the same pot and placed it on her friend's ear adorning her on the opposite side as her. "There now this will give them something to talk about." She chuckled, Lulu as well laughed next to her.

"I think Mimi must have something to do with that… you know how she loves to talk smack about people behind their backs." Yui coldly remarked when she stopped laughing. Lulu quietly nodded and added "Must be… Mimi is the kind of person who would go around spreading nasty rumors about us…" Yui then looked at a nearby flower "Ugh that Mimi… I don't understand why anybody takes her seriously. Being head of the Talent class is not exactly a feat to be proud of… I don't even understand why we would have such a class in this school anyway." Lulu shrugged and turned to face the same flower her friend was eyeing "Doesn't matter… she's still the weakest of all of us. She doesn't stand a chance at fulfilling any mission." Yui shook her head "Of course she doesn't… say Lulu, it's time to leave. What do you say we go out today? We have nothing more to do for the day." She stood up and went to the entrance of the greenhouse to pick her bag up, Lulu followed her with her bag already in tow. "Sure, where would you like to go Yui?"

* * *

"I'll have an iced chai… and for her an iced matcha, thank you." Yui told politely the waitress, who promptly left to fetch their drinks. Across from her on the table, Lulu looked around the coffee shop. "This is a lovely place actually Yui… how did you find it?" Yui smiled and slid one hand on the side of her hair "I once came here with Yuko, she invited me once after class and I enjoyed this place… so I thought it would be suitable for us to come here and relax." Lulu smiled back at her friend, and then gasped and fixed her sight on a table in front of her but a little far from them, Yui noticed the surprise on her face, and before turning to see what had shocked her she whispered. "What is it Lulu?" then green haired girl turned back to her, and replied her with a hushed whisper "It's those two new ones at school… look." She gestured with her face, looking away as to not make it obvious she was staring, and Yui took out a make-up compact, aiming the mirror at the tables behind her.

She noticed a turquoise wavy haired elegant young woman sitting behind her with a handsome young tall young man, clad in the Mugen academy uniform just like them, evidently they had also decided to drop by this coffee shop after school like them. Yui put away the mirror as the waitress served their drinks to them. "Thank you." Yui whispered, and quickly took a sip of her drink, meanwhile Lulu had resumed looking at the couple behind Yui. "What are they doing?" Yui asked in a whisper, Lulu looked down at the table and drank from her glass "The boy saw us… and the girl took out her mirror to look at us just like you did when he told her." Yui almost spit her drink, she gulped down and asked again in a hurried whisper "Did she notice you staring?" to what Lulu shook her head and stole another look at them. "They put the mirror away… say Yui, haven't you noticed something isn't right with those two? I mean… they showed up in the middle of the year from nowhere."

"Actually, they are weird." Yui replied toying around with a napkin "I've heard they are quite an impressive pair… the girl is quite the musician… and I think I read about that guy being a racer." Lulu nodded "He is quite good at running, he's in my Phys Ed class and he's outstanding. I heard from Mimi that the girl is in the Talent class, and is proficient at playing the violin." Yui then took another sip from her drink "Oh… I've never spoken to any of them… I have been quite busy with the Science class…" she then noticed Lulu had blushed and faced the other table with an awestruck expression "What is going on?" Yui asked coldly, still whispering, her friend turned back to her, fixing her expression "The two of them are sharing a drink… you know, one glass and two straws." Yui rolled her eyes, and then said "Maybe we should get some more information about them from Mimi… but you ask her." Lulu then nodded and the two proceeded to chit chat over their drinks, no longer noticing the other two were watching them.

* * *

"Say Haruka… something is definitely suspicious about those two." Michiru whispered to her companion as she looked the other two girls in Mugen uniform pay the waitress, get up and leave the coffee shop. "There certainly is Michiru… that Lulu Teluno girl is head of the Phys Ed class and in charge of the Botanical gardens, and that other girl with her is Yui Bidou, head of the Science class and a computer tech prodigy."


End file.
